


Ruination

by Crisis_aversion



Series: For worse before better [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bumblebee is only mentioned like once but I'm still tagging him, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Implied botpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inter-Species Relationship, My First AO3 Post, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Sharing a Bed, Sorry Not Sorry, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Stockholm Syndrome, The Author Regrets Everything, There's A Tag For That, crackship taken seriously, dark themes, human to cybertronian, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_aversion/pseuds/Crisis_aversion
Summary: Megatron will stop at nothing to get what he wants, a fact that William Lennox learns the hard way when the warlord steals him from the Autobots and tries to make him a Decepticon. Along the way, he gets much closer to the inner workings of the Decepticons than he ever thought possible, loses something he holds dear, and inadvertently causes something equally -if not more- valuable.
Relationships: Ironhide/William Lennox, Megatron/William Lennox
Series: For worse before better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893676
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU where DotM never happened (or at least went very differently) and Annabelle is around 7-8.
> 
> Idk, I read a ship drabble a while back and can't get the idea of this ship outta my head so here we are...
> 
> Also, things may seem a little off at first, but I'll explain it in due time.

William Lennox blinked as he woke up, the dim lights above him blinding him. He growled as Megatron's helm slowly came into focus in front of his face. "What do you want?"

Megatron gave a sharp toothed grin, chuckling darkly. "You."

Lennox frowned in confusion. He twisted his head away in shock as Megatron cupped his chin in his claws. "Get away from me, Decepticreep!" he hissed.

Megatron slapped him, the dull clang of colliding metal reverberating through the small room. "I give the orders here! You will obey me now, pet. "

"I am nobody's pet, especially not yours." Lennox struggled against the stasis cuffs pinning his wrists to the table, but Megatron shoved him back down.

Megatron pushed a claw against Lennox's mouth to silence him. "You are now. Why do you think I made Shockwave build you a Cybertronian body?"

Lennox blinked in surprise. "You... what?"

Megatron stepped back, swinging his arm over Lennox's body. Lennox hesitantly dropped his gaze from the warlord to himself, gasping sharply at the sight of teal, silver and black metal instead of the familiar black NEST uniform. 

"Beautiful, is it not? The only thing missing is a Decepticon insignia and you'll be the handsomest triple changer under my command."

Lennox glared venomously at him. 

Megatron smirked, perching on the table next to Lennox and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'll make you king of the universe."

Lennox jerked against the restraints with a hiss.

Megatron merely laughed. "That fire! Such strength for a human... part of the reason I fell in love with you." He gently stroked the side of Lennox's faceplate, ignoring the soldier's futile attempts to free himself.

Lennox froze for a split second, but it was long enough for Megatron to flip across him, their faceplates hovering mere inches apart. Lennox stared up at him with wide optics, vents hitching. He squirmed under the much larger bot's hold, Megatron's warm exvents tickling his cheekplating. 

Megatron's lips curled up in a predatory grin, and he simply sat there for a long while watching Lennox panic internally. 

Lennox's optics darted around the room, desperately searching for a way to escape. His vents grew increasingly ragged as the full gravity of the situation crashed down on him. "You do realize I'm already married, right? I-I have a wife, and a daughter,a-and-"

"Shush. The situation is being taken care of; nothing will stand in the way of us." Megatron pressed his face against Lennox's before he had a chance to react. 

Lennox stiffened, unsure of how to react. _This had to be a nightmare._ He spluttered when Megatron finally pulled away. "What the pit do you think you're doing?!"

"What does it look like, darling?" Megatron purred. 

Lennox knew he was in no position to yell at the warlord, but anger clouded his logic. _There was no way he was going to let Megatron have his way._ "Do. Not. Call me that. I am not your 'darling' and I never will be! Get your bloody claws away from me and don't you even think about sending any Decepticon anywhere **near** my family!"

Megatron retreated slightly, a pained expression clouding his features. "I'm doing this for us..."

"There _is_ no **us** **!** There is you, and there is me, but there is no **us** , and there never will be."

Megatron growled, his grip on Lennox's chestplates tightening suddenly, his claws leaving long scratches on the thick armour. "There will be. Whatever I have to do, you **will** be mine." He whirled off of him, marching out of the room. The door slid shut behind him and the lights clicked off, leaving Lennox in a darkness only pierced by the soft yellow glow of his optics and biolights.

* * *

Eventually Megatron strode back into the room, towering over Lennox, arms crossed over his chest.

Lennox hissed. 

"Come now, pet. You aren't even going to give me a chance?"

"You lost that privilege when you tried to destroy the Earth."

Megatron sighed. "I love your stubbornness, but it is beginning to get tiresome." He hooked his claws under Lennox's chestplates and pulled it off. Lennox squeaked, uncertain of what was happening but aware it wasn't good. Megatron's chestplates clicked open as he climbed into the table above Lennox.

"Scrap." Lennox's optics widened in realization. "T-this isn't what it looks like, right? "

Megatron grinned, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Lennox's forehelm. "Of course it is."

Lennox jerked as their sparks met, and immediately found himself trapped under the weight of the Decepticon and unable to move. "Get off," he gasped.

"Why would I do that?"

Lennox tried to wriggle out of the larger mech's grasp, but Megatron tightened his grip with a growl.

"You are mine, pet. Whatever you do, whatever you think, you are **mine.** And I have you exactly where I want you."

Lennox continued to writhe underneath him, shuddering as he felt Megatron's spark pulse against his. "I will never be yours."

Megatron snickered. "That's what you think." He pressed their helms together, mouth directly above Lennox's audial. "But just stop. don't think, just feel. Doesn't it seem **right?** "

Lennox growled, but stilled. He was only wasting his energy anyway. 

"This is what you were built for. You can't avoid it, just accept it."

* * *

Lennox jerked awake, unsure of when he had fallen unconscious. Megatron was still perched at the end of the table, twirling a circular black and silver band around his claw. 

"I'm sure you're wondering what this is," Megatron commented, not turning around. He stopped twirling the band and held it up to his optic level, turning it over contemplatively. 

Lennox remained silent.

"Its a gift. To... help you see your place here." Megatron stood abruptly, and grabbed Lennox's chin, pulling his head off the table. He snapped the band around his neck, gently brushing Lennox's cheek as he pulled his hand away. 

Lennox bolted upright when the restraints that had trapped him released, and clawed at the collar.

"Come." Megatron strode toward the door. "You have much to see."

Lennox trailed quietly behind the warlord, searching for a way out. 

After a short tour of the Decepticon base, Megatron stopped in front of a large hangar door. "And this, is the main exit." He grinned as Lennox glanced between the door and warlord. "Go ahead; try to escape. If you can do it, I won't stop you."

Lennox eyed him suspiciously. He frowned as Megatron folded his arms behind his back. He darted toward the door. Behind him, Megatron started laughing maniacally as electricity leapt from the collar, pulling a scream of agony from his intake. Lennox collapsed to his knees, clawing at the collar as his frame twitched uncontrollably, sparks jumping off his armour. 

Megatron stomped over and grabbed Lennox's arm, pulling him back to his feet. "See? You **can't** escape. You. Are. **Mine.** "

Lennox allowed himself to be dragged along. Megatron was right, there was nothing he could do.

He was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think things can't get any worse for the poor guy?  
> Think again...

Lennox gritted his teeth and looked away as Shockwave welded the Decepticon insignia into his chestplates. It wasn't physically painful, but internally it was torture.

Shockwave set the welder down. "Welcome to the Decepticons."

Lennox sucked in a sharp intake and slid off the berth. 

The door slid open and Megatron strode in. "Thank you, Shockwave."

Shockwave nodded and ducked back into his lab.

Megatron wrapped his arm around Lennox's shoulders and guided him out of the room. 

Lennox silently allowed himself to be pulled down the hall. There was no use in fighting; not until he could get the collar off.

They walked into the control room. The computers lining the walls displayed various views of an ongoing battle. Lennox's optics widened when he realized exactly what was happening on screen.

"As I said, I have the situation under control," Megatron said, watching the screens casually.

"You're not... That's... Why..." Lennox spluttered. "That's my **family!** "

"Your **old** family," Megatron responded coldly. "They are merely standing in the way of **us** now."

Lennox snarled, unable to find the proper words. 

"But the child lives. Even I am not that sparkless." 

Lennox let out a slight with of relief. "B-but my-"

"Your wife must be... dealt with." Megatron turned on him. "She will only get in the way."

Lennox tried very hard to keep his vents steady. His spark pounded inside its chamber, and he started to feel faint.

Megatron grasped his shoulder tighter, but it only made the feeling worse. Megatron pulled up a chair and pushed him into it before his knees buckled.

Lennox leaned forward, grasping his helm in his claws. 

Megatron patted his back slightly and left him alone to hyperventilate in the corner.

* * *

Lennox stared up at the ceiling, flat on his back on his berth. Megatron had been thoughtful enough to give him his own room, for the time being, though it was really nothing more than his closet, and the only exit was through his berthroom. But he liked it, it made him feel like he had some sort of privacy to contemplate just how messed up his life had become in the past few days. He could almost pretend he was back with the Autobots if it wasn't for the fact that Megatron still barged in unannounced.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the door slid open and Megatron sauntered in. "Why do sad, my dear pet?"

Lennox growled. " After all you've done, you still wonder why I'm depressed."

"I just want us to be happy."

"There is still no **us**."

Megatron sighed, laying next to him and pressing closer. "Face it, darling, this is how we were always meant to be." He pressed a kiss to Lennox's forehelm. "Us, together, and **happy.** Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes." But the word held no conviction. He just couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

Megatron frowned. "The fire is gone. What happened?"

Lennox turned his head to face the larger mech, but didn't speak. 

Megatron's optics softened slightly. "I'll retrieve the daughter. We can raise her as our own." He grinned, but it quickly fell when his enthusiasm was not mirrored. "...I loved the fire."

"Then let me go," Lennox said wearily. 

"Never." Megatron tried to pull him closer, but he resisted. "I'll give you anything you want, except that or the Autobots." 

Lennox sighed. "Then there's nothing you can do for me." He could only see Megatron out of the corner of his optics, but he genuinely looked pained. 

"...I just want you to be **happy** with me. Can't you tell I'm in love with you?"

"I know you are. You've said a thousand times how enraptured you are with me." Lennox turned away, trying to distance himself from the silver mech. "But I can never love you. Not after everything you've done."

Megatron wrapped his arms around the triple changer's torso, forcing him closer. "I'll just have to make you love me, then."

"...Megatron, you can't... Love doesn't work that way; you can't force someone to love you, it just happens."

Megatron sighed. "I know. And I know you hate me right now. But I'll find some way to prove myself. You will love me, eventually."

Lennox just gave up. "Good luck."

"Come now, you're not nearly as handsome when you've quit," Megatron sulked.

Lennox growled, but couldn't muster the energy to retort. He was absolutely drained.

Megatron nuzzled Lennox's neck. "Just give me a chance, dear." His chestplates clicked open.

Lennox let him.

* * *

Lennox didn't stop searching for a way to rid himself of the collar and escape, he was just subtler in his efforts. Megatron always thwarted him, though he didn't realize it. The mech was always nearby, even when Lennox thought he wasn't. 

Megatron paraded him around the base like the trophy he was, and rarely let him leave his sight. The Decepticons knew exactly who he was, and most of them didn't particularly like it, but Megatron never let them near him unless they were one of his most trusted soldiers. Lennox was thankful for that, at least. He still got very little recharge, and it was taking its toll on him.

"You look tired," Megatron commented, when they were alone in his berthroom.

Lennox frowned wearily. "And you're surprised?"

Megatron blinked, then shook his head. He understood the implication. 

There was a silence between them that lasted several minutes. They both realized the only solution was something Megatron was not willing to do.

"You aren't leaving," Megatron said firmly.

Lennox watched him with tired optics. "I know."

Megatron sighed. "You've given up. Why?"

"Why do you think?"

Megatron wrapped himself around the smaller mech. "Don't lose your fire. Please. "

Lennox blinked, trying to squirm away from him. "Is the 'fire' all you care about?"

"Of course not! I'm in love with **you** , but the fire is an extremely important part of you. If you lose it you lose yourself."

"But isn't that What you want? For me to lose myself and just be your puppet lover?"

Megatron's optics widened for a second. "No! I fell in love with **you;** your personality, not your body. Though that doesn't make you any less handsome."

There was a pause, then Lennox laughed.

Megatron froze; this was the first time he had heard him laugh since he had been with the Autobots. "What's funny?"

"You're genuinely in love with **a** **human**!" Lennox wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"...And You just realized this?"

"I thought it was some kind of game; break me to break the Autobots, but no. This is real... " Lennox burst out laughing again. 

Megatron's low chuckle joined in. "I suppose that would have been the logical conclusion..."

"The big, bad Decepticon loves a puny organic! There's something no one saw coming. "

Eventually their laughter died down and reality returned.

"But you know it won't be requited."

"It will be. Eventually."

Lennox shook his head, but didn't say anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lennox blinked at the ceiling, trying to force himself into recharge. Megatron was curled next to him, snoring softly. His tanks were roiling, the idea of sleeping next to one of the most dangerous beings in the universe making him sick. _Don't stress, you'll be fine. He won't hurt **you** , _he told himself, rolling over. His tanks lurched with the movement. A dim red glow lit up the berth, and Megatron sleepily wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"What's wrong, pet?"

"Nothing," Lennox bit out. "Just can't sleep."

Megatron's hand found its way up to Lennox's chestplates, and he froze. "You're hot."

"Is now **really** the time for that?"

"No, I mean you're **hot.** Burning up." Megatron sat up. "I think something's wrong."

"Yeah, I'm in the wrong body," Lennox mumbled. He really was tired, he just couldn't seem to recharge.

Megatron stood and pulled Lennox to his feet, ignoring his stuttered protests. "I'm taking you to the med bay. **Now**."

Lennox stumbled after him, suddenly feeling rather dizzy. "Stood too fast," he grumbled.

Megatron marched down the darkened corridors, half dragging Lennox behind him. 

The med bay door slid open. A small red grounder was fast asleep face down on the berth in the corner. Megatron banged on the wall, and he jumped awake. He scrambled to his feet, saluting. "Lord Megatron!"

"Knock Out." Megatron pushed Lennox forward. "I think there's something wrong with him."

* * *

**_ Nine weeks later _ **

Lennox blinked down at the bright orange optics of the teal and silver sparkling in his arms.

"He's as beautiful as you," Megatron breathed over his shoulder.

Lennox couldn't help the soft smile spreading across his faceplates; he had to admit, the young mech was indeed beautiful.

"Omen," Megatron announced. "His name will be Omen. A sign of the future."

Lennox nodded slightly. Omen squeaked and reached up toward his face. Megatron reached a hand down, and Omen grabbed ahold of his claw.

Megatron smiled and nuzzled against Lennox's neck. "This is what I wanted; just a happy family."

"If all you want is a family, why keep the war going?" 

"...You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Megatron shook his head slightly. "Not now."

* * *

Lennox narrowed his optics against the sun. His wings twitched behind him as the wind whipped around his frame. He took a deep intake of the fresh air; nevermind it smelled like jet exhaust. Megatron's arm was wrapped around his waist again, but this time he didn't mind because he was finally allowed out, even if it was only onto the roof.

"See, if you don't act up you'll be rewarded." Megatron whispered into his audial.

Lennox ignored him, focusing on his surroundings. His audial fins perked up at the sound of engines in the distance. 

Megatron stiffened and clicked on his comm. "What's going on?"

Lennox couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but he still knew what they said.

The Autobots were coming.

* * *

"Stay here," Megatron said, gently pushing Lennox into their room. 

Lennox clutched Omen to his chestplates as the door slid closed. It finally occurred to him that the Autobots wouldn't recognize him like this. He almost didn't want them to; after everything that had happened he was as good as a traitor. He sighed, slouching into a chair.

Omen chirped questioningly at him.

"It's alright, sweetspark. Everything will be fine, they're friends. They just...don't know yet."

Omen tilted his head slightly, and grabbed Lennox's chin.

Lennox smiled down at him. "We'll be fine," he whispered.

Omen screeched in fright and curled tighter to Lennox's chestplates as blasterfire echoed around them.

Lennox coiled around him protectively. The wall exploded in, showering him with shrapnel.

Omen screamed.

Lennox coughed and looked up, blinking through the smoke. All he could see was blasterfire in the hall through the hole. He scrambled to his feet and stumbled through the door away from the fight. He slid to a stop in a quiet corridor, panting slightly. 

Omen made a soft peeping sound and Lennox glanced down. His face had several drops of emerging splattered on it, and he peeped each time more dropped in him. Lennox gently wiped it away. "It's ok, Omen. It's ok."

The sticky liquid continued to roll down Lennox's neck. He slowly reached up, finding a long piece of metal jammed into it. He pressed Omen's face against his chest and pulled it out with a hiss of static. The collar clattered to the floor. He took a shaky intake and started running.

* * *

Ironhide was late to the party. His tires screeched as he braked hard, transforming before he had fully stopped. "Identify yerself, 'Con," he growled, readying his cannons.

Lennox glanced up. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come. Omen turned around with a soft squeak.

Ironhide tilted his head slightly. "Yer th' one Buckethead's been braggin' about, ain't ya? Wha's it like bein' 'is suitor?"

Lennox just stared silently at him.

"Not one fer words, are ya?"

Lennox again tried to say something, but the only sound he managed to make was a burst of static.

Ironhide glanced between his face and neck. "Neck wound. Probably got yer voicebox. Should get yer medic ta look at tha'."

Lennox sighed and shook his head. He knew Ironhide wouldn't shoot him when Omen was there, but he had no idea how to prove he wasn't a Decepticon.

Megatron appeared out of nowhere with a roar, knocking Ironhide off his feet. "Stay away from him, Autobot." He shoved his cannon in his face, and turned to Lennox. "I told you to stay in the room!"

Lennox's optics widened for a split second before narrowing in anger. He gently set Omen down with a silent command to stay, and stomped over to the warlord. 

Ironhide took the window of distraction to blast Megatron's abdomen, forcing him off and making Omen shriek.

Lennox jumped between them, holding his hands up between them. His head darted between the two mechs as they both froze.

Megatron growled, waving his hand at the base. "Get back to the room, now."

Lennox shook his head.

Ironhide watched in confusion. "Havin' a lovers' spat on th' battlefield, are ya?"

Megatron snickered. "You have no idea."

Lennox hissed static at the warlord.

"Whatever happened to your voicebox? And-" Megatron cut himself off.

Lennox jerked his head at the battle. 

"They did this to you?!"

Lennox shook his head adamantly, jabbing a finger at Megatron. He ripped the Decepticon insignia from his chest and flung it at the larger mech.

Megatron's optics widened. "How dare you..."

Ironhide glanced between them. "Is this wha' it looks like?"

Megatron leapt forward and grabbed Lennox's shoulder. "You can't leave. You have no idea what you're doing."

Lennox jerked away.

Omen started to cry, drawing everyone's attention. He sat watching with wide, scared optics, optics flicking from one parent to the other.

Lennox glared at Megatron, rushed to Omen's side, and picked him up. Omen immediately quieted, cuddling up to his chestplates.

"There's somethin' very wrong here," Ironhide announced. He pointed a finger at Lennox. "Show me yer holoform."

Lennox blinked in confusion.

"Show. Me. Yer. **Holoform.** "

Lennox glanced at Megatron.

Megatron growled and stalked toward him. Lennox stiffened, which visibly agitated Ironhide.

"Ah can tell 'e's done somethin' to ya. Tha's not the normal reaction ta yer suitor walkin' toward ya."

Lennox warily watched Megatron as he continued to advance on him.

"Ya should be able ta talk in holo."

Lennox flinched as Megatron reached his hand around his head, pushing a finger under the plating. His sight glitched for a second, and he found himself back in his human body. He looked up at the unfazed warlord and gaping Autobot.

"Will?!"

"Ironhide," Lennox rasped.

"Ah... Ah thought ya were dead..."

A squad of Vehicons stormed in and surrounded Ironhide. 

Lennox's vision glitched again, and he was inside his bot form again, being dragged back toward the base.

"Arrest the Autobot," Megatron barked. "But keep him in one piece."

Lennox could only watch helplessly as Ironhide was taken down by an electric shock from behind and shoved into stasis cuffs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks are such annoying things sometimes...

Lennox scratched at the fresh weld marks on his neck and newly reinstalled collar as Megatron led him down the hall to the brig.

Ironhide looked up with a growl when they stepped in front of his cell.

Lennox gave him an apologetic look, spark constricting at the sight of him locked away.

"Don't do anything stupid. You know what happens," Megatron ordered, and walked away.

They silently watched him leave.

"Wha' did 'e do ta you, Will?"

Lennox leaned against the wall with a sigh. "Exactly what you think he did, 'Hide."

Ironhide growled, fists shaking in anger. "Th' collar. That's why ya can't do anythin'."

Lennox nodded. "It'll shock me if I do anything he doesn't want me to."

"Ah'll get us out, Will. Whatever it takes, Ah'll get us outta here." 

Lennox gave a wan smile. "I know you will," he said quietly. " It's good to see you again. "

"Yeah. Ah missed ya."

Lennox snorted. 

"Annabelle is safe back on base. But they...They got Sarah. Ah couldn't stop 'em." 

Lennox sucked in a sharp intake, letting his helm fall back. "I-I know. He...wouldn't let anything stand in the way of our 'relationship'."

"Ah'm sorry, Will," Ironhide whispered. 

Lennox wrapped a hand around the cell bars. "I know you are. But there's nothing we can do about it now. We just. ..have to move on."

Silence settled over the duo, and they just stared sadly at each other.

"And th' sparkling?" 

"Ours," Lennox said. "His name is Omen."

Ironhide nodded. "He's a handsome mech."

Lennox smiled softly with a bittersweet laugh. "He is. I love him but... I just wish he had different parentage."

"Me too. Megatron doesn't deserve either o' ya."

Megatron walked back into the room with a growl. "I deserve him more than you Autobots do." He pulled Lennox closer, ignoring how he stiffened at the contact. "Do you like my gift, pet?"

"You lock up my friend, and then call him a gift?" Lennox hissed. 

"Oh, he won't be in there forever. We just need to build him a collar like yours."

Lennox glanced over to Ironhide.

"It's ok, Will," Ironhide whispered. "Trust me, just go along with it and everything will be fine."

Lennox nodded and let Megatron pull him away.

* * *

Lennox wrapped his arms around Ironhide's neck in a tight hug when Megatron finally let him out of the cell.

Ironhide returned the embrace, then pushed him back, scanning his frame. "Ya look good, Will. 'E's been takin' care o' ya, at least."

Lennox nodded. "He's been treating me like royalty, but that doesn't change **who he is.** "

"Course not. But Ah'll get us outta here."

Megatron snorted. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Autobot."

"Ain't **you** a hypocrite," Ironhide growled.

Megatron growled in return. "Remember the only reason you're still online is because of **him.** "

Ironhide lunged forward, falling a foot short of his target as the collar filled his frame with a burst of electricity. Lennox rushed to his side, helping him to his feet. "Ah'm fine." Ironhide waved him away, swaying slightly. He jabbed a finger at Megatron. "But 'e's gonna pay for what 'e's done ta ya. Mark my words, Decepticon, yer gonna wish ya had never met Will when Ah'm done with ya."

Lennox stepped between the two mechs, holding his arms up. "Enough! Threats are only making this worse."

Ironhide frowned but stepped away. Megatron merely smirked.

Lennox glared at him, then pulled Ironhide into a kiss. Ironhide's optics widened in shock.

Megatron leapt to his feet.

"You said he was a gift, right?" Lennox said calmly.

Ironhide gave him a dazed grin. "'E should be able ta use me 'ow 'e wants, eh?"

Megatron's fists trembled at his sides before he calmed himself. "You want a trine, then? ...So be it. But remember: **nothing** stands between **us.** "

Lennox pulled Ironhide closer with a grin. "There is still no **us.** "

"Even after all I've done for you, you refuse to give me any ground."

"What you've done **for** me cannot make up for what you've done **to** me."

Megatron sighed, shaking his head sadly. "What I've done is give you a chance for a better life, can you not see that?"

"Not the way you do."

Megatron stalked forward, placing a hand on Lennox's shoulder. "You will. It may be a thousand years from now, but you will."

* * *

Lennox wandered down an empty hallway, grateful he had been granted the small freedom to roam the base as he wished. Footsteps echoed behind him, and he turned around, fully expecting to see Megatron following him. Instead he was met with a fist to his faceplates that sent him flying backwards. He slammed into the wall, biting back a scream as one of his wings audibly cracked.

Starscream stalked toward him, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "You dare to play **Lord Megatron** as a fool?!" he hissed. "Whatever you look like, you'll always be just a filthy organic, you aren't **worthy** of him!"

Lennox stuttered. "I'm not..."

"He's mine!" Starscream's fist slammed into his faceplate again, cracking his optic band. Lennox curled in on himself as Starscream continued to rain punches onto his frame, unable to find an opening to strike back and paralyzed by the agony flaring from his wing.

He slowly opened his optics when Starscream was violently pulled away. Megatron threw the silver seeker down the hall, turning to Lennox and gently picking him up. "Are you alright, dear?"

Lennox took a shaky intake and nodded, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Megatron hurried toward the med bay, engine growling in anger deep in his chassis. "Starscream will pay for this."

* * *

Lennox pushed himself to a sitting position with a groan. Megatron and Ironhide stood on opposite sides of the medical berth, watching him with concern.

"Are ya alright, Will?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm fine. Just... achy." Lennox turned to Megatron. "What happened to Starscream?"

"He's in hiding," Megatron snarled. "I had to make sure you were alright before I hunted him down."

Lennox nodded slowly. "Don't hurt him too much. Please."

"He will get the punishment he deserves for nearly offlining you. But I won't kill him, if that makes you happy."

Knock Out wandered over with a cube of energon. Lennox accepted it gratefully, but Megatron grabbed his wrist before he could take a sip. "Wha-?"

"Poison," Megatron said simply, pouring part of the pink liquid onto the counter beside him. The silver metal hissed and blackened, melting under the acid. Everyone's optics widened. "You're not leaving my sight until these **rebels** have been stopped." He turned to the small medic.

Knock Out scrambled backwards, stuttering in shock. "I didn't know! I swear I had nothing to do with this!"

Megatron raised his fist, but halted when Lennox grasped his arm. "If I find out you're lying you'll pay dearly for it."

Knock Out nodded and scurried out the door, terrified.

"I am keeping you under my personal guard from now on. I won't let **anything** happen to you."

There was an unfamiliar twist in Lennox's spark at the words, and his lips curled into a smile unbidden.

Megatron leaned down and kissed him, smiling against his lips when he didn't resist.

Ironhide frowned. "Will? Yer not fightin'. Is something wrong?"

Mehatron glared at him. "There's nothing wrong with letting you suitor kiss you."

"In this situation there is!'

"Ironhide," Lennox breathed. "It's alright. Don't..."

Ironhide's optics widened, and Megatron grinned. "You're finally falling for me. All it took was to save your life."

Lennox intook sharply when realized he was right. "I..."

"Don't fight it, dear. You know it's true."

"Will!" Ironhide exclaimed. "Will, don't! 'E probably set this all up ta trick ya into this, don't fall fer it!"

Megatron whirled on him. "I would **never** intentionally allow this to happen, Autobot! You **dare** accuse me of harming the one bot I love?!"

"Megatron!" Lennox grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Ironhide. "Don't hurt him. Whatever you do to me, **leave him alone.** "

Megatron frowned but relented. "Fine."

Lennox sighed, glancing between the two mechs. "I don't **love** you, Megatron. But I don't **hate** you either. You've proven yourself, that's as far as our relationship will ever go."

Megatron silently watched him for a moment. "You're lying to yourself, dear."

Lennox's optics narrowed, even as his spark lurched in its chamber. "I am not."

" **Listen to your spark.** Does it not tell you otherwise?"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the trio.

"Will..." Ironhide whispered, but he realized it was no use. The spark was an unpredictable thing, and if it chose to love a bot the owner had no choice in its decision but to accept or deny it.

Lennox hissed.

Megatron gently took his face in his hands. "Tell me honestly, is your spark telling you to love me?"

"...I-it is," Lennox admitted. "Oh, primus, I'm in love with my worst enemy!"

Megatron smiled broadly in triumph, even as Ironhide hid his faceplates in hands. "I told you you would."

"Frag you."

"That's your job."

Lennox growled, but a smile tugged a the edge of his lips. "I hate feelings," he announced.

Megatron laughed. "Oh, but you can't deny them forever."


	5. Chapter 5

Lennox paced around the berthroom, grumbling to himself.

"It's alright, Will, Ironhide said. "We'll be alright, Ah jus' need to get rid o' these collars."

"I know. I know, it's just," Lennox snarled wordlessly, "it's so infuriating. **How** could I fall in love with **him?** "

"The spark does what it wants." Ironhide sighed. "Ah dunno **why** it would choose **him** , bu' Ah promise we'll be alright."

"You keep saying that." Lennox frowned. "But... this time I'm not sure I can believe you. Even if we **do** escape, Megatron will just keep coming after me. And what about Omen? I can't leave him here."

"Will..."

Lennox stopped pacing, staring at the wall. "I can't leave, 'Hide. I **have** to stay with my sparkling, and I'm as good as a traitor now anyway."

Ironhide stood and placed his hands on Lennox's shoulders. "Quit talking like this, Will! Ya ain't no traitor and ya sure as pit can't stay! We'll take Omen with us, ya know the Autobots'll protect both o' ya."

Lennox's spark constricted, and he just stared down at the slightly shorter mech. The more he thought about going back, the more his processor wanted it, and the more his spark ached in denial.

"Ah know yer spark doesn't want this, bu' th' spark ain't always right. Ya saw they're tryin' ta kill ya, ya know it ain't safe for ya here. Just as soon as we can get rid o' these fragging collars Ah'll get us outta here, Ah promise."

"Stop!" Lennox yelled, voice breaking.

Ironhide stepped back in shock.

Lennox took a shaky intake and quieted himself. "Stop making promises you can't keep, 'Hide."

Ironhide pulled him into a tight hug. "Ah'll keep 'em, you'll see."

* * *

Lennox stared up at the ceiling, processor warring even as his frame lay still. Megatron's arm was wrapped around his waist, but for the first time in months he felt safe next to the warlord. He sighed, and rolled over to face the wall. Megatron's arm grasped him tighter as he nuzzled closer into his back.

"Are you alright, pet?"

Lennox hesitated. "Yes."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Are you still scared of me?"

"Not scared. Just... wary."

"After everything I've done?"

 **"Because** of everything you've done."

"You know I won't harm you."

"It's not **me** I'm worried for."

Megatron sighed. "They're our enemies, pet."

"They may be **your** enemies, but they're **my** ** _friends_.**"

"I know you think of them that way, but.."

" **No** **buts!** There's no way you can spin this so they're the bad guys, don't try."

Megatron climbed on top of Lennox, frowning. "They may not be the 'bad guys', but neither are we. Both factions fight for the same thing, you know."

Lennox narrowed his optics, the edges of his vision blurry from lack of sleep. "While that may be true, you also have far different ways of doing so."

Megatron stared down into Lennox's slitted optics. "We are not in fact as different as you believe."

The door slammed against the far wall, and both mechs' attentions jerked to the opening it left. 

Ironhide stood in the smoke obscured foorway, cannons rotating, collar nowhere in sight. "Let 'im go, Megatron."

"Never," Megatron growled, not noticing the collar clicking open and falling from Lennox's neck.

Lennox kneed the warlord in the abdomen and scrambled out from under him. 

Megatron hissed and stood, towering over the two bots, energon dripping down his side. He slowly stalked forward, optics narrow and focused on Ironhide, even as Lennox kept himself between the two warriors. "Out of the way, pet." He tried to push Lennox away, but he dug his heels into the floor, keeping the majority of his frame in front of the larger bot.

"Let him go, Megatron!" Optimus yelled, slipping past Ironhide into the room.

Megatron released his grip on Lennox with a feral grin. "Prime. I see Ironhide has called reinforcements." His cannon powered up.

Lennox stumbled backwards, still keeping himself between the two factions. He heard Optimus' sword unsheathe. Ironhide pulled him out the door, past the Prime, and kept a strong grip on his arm as he tried to force himself between the now fighting leaders. 

"'E has this, Will. My top priority is gettin' ya outta here."

"What about Omen?" Lennox stuttered.

"'Bee already has 'im."

* * *

Lennox leaned against the wall of the Autobot headquarters with a soft sigh. "Safe at last."

Ironhide stood next to him, arms folded. "Good ta be 'ome."

Lennox nodded, optics brightening when Annabelle wandered in. "Annabelle, honey, it's me." He crouched down, spark clenching as she stared at him with fear burning in her eyes. "It's daddy."

"D-daddy?" Annabelle took a single step toward him. "Why are you a robot?"

Lennox laughed softly, stretching a hand out to her. "That's a... long story, dear. I'll tell you later, ok?"

"Ok!" Annabelle climbed into his hand, clutching his thumb for support. 

He smiled down at her complete trust in him. No matter the form, she still knew him for who he was.

So did the Autobots.


End file.
